


only one choice

by starwalker42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stakeout, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker42/pseuds/starwalker42
Summary: A big ol' dump of MSR smut. Please send me requests, I'm bored.





	1. perverse feminism

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. Featuring restraints, dom Scully and a smattering of dirty talk. There was a mini-prequel and sequel to this, but it comes down to this:
> 
> “Well…I’ve always wanted to try being tied down.”  
> “I…Jesus…okay. Like, bondage?”  
> “Yeah. But not all the whips and chains and stuff. I want to, ah, have a little control. No sex slave/mistress kind of thing, you know?”  
> “What, Mulder, did you run out of mainstream porn?”  
> “What? No. No. I just know it’s a thing.”  
> “What’s a thing?”  
> “You know, tied up and humiliated by women in latex and high heels. Like a kind of perverse feminism. Though actually, Scully, I think you’d look pretty hot in latex- ow!”  
> “For your own sake, Mulder, don’t say that again.”  
> “I meant it as a compliment, no need to hit me.”

“So you’ve done this before?”

“Do you think I’d be tying you to the headboard if I hadn’t?”

“Fuck.”

Scully laughed at his expression. “Mulder, you should really ask me these things before we get this far.”

He grinned back, trying to hide the surge of arousal he felt coursing through him. He got the feeling he wasn’t doing a great job, but they’d only just started, and there was no way he was letting her see how much she’d affected him already.

“I trust you.”

“Good.”

She leaned back, checking the knots around his wrists. He wriggled them a little; not too tight, he could still feel his fingers, but keeping his hands firmly in place above his head. She was right, she had done this before.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah, ‘s good.”

“Want me to do your ankles, too?”

“I mean, ideally, I’d love you to secure all of me to the bed.”

“Maybe next time,” she said with a smirk. Leaning down, she let her lips hover just above his before whispering wickedly. “I don’t think you’d last that long right now.”

Obviously his best efforts at concealing his burdening desire for her had come to nothing. Still, he couldn’t complain- Scully’s mouth was on his, her tongue wet and hot against his, her teeth nipping at his lower lip, and he’d never felt so content.

And then… oh, _Scully_ , you _minx_ … she reached down, between where her legs are straddling his bare chest, and palmed him firmly over his boxers. The restraints around his wrists made it impossible to grab her or push her head away- he realised he was completely at her mercy, and the realisation did nothing to help with the rush of blood to his cock.

She squeezed him once, experimentally, and he groaned, hips arching off the bed. With her free hand, Scully pushed them back down, and she broke free of the kiss to give him a dark look.

“Mulder, if I _have_ to tie you down, I will,” she climbed off him, removing her hand from his aching dick, and reached for the rope again. “And I don’t care if you come too soon.”

Oh, Jesus, fuck, she was hot.

She worked quickly, securing his legs to the bed frame, spread slightly apart. Mulder leaned his head back and tried to focus on anything other than her wandering hands, or the feel of her skin on his, or the fact that this was _Scully_ and they were doing the sort of things he’d only fantasied about, never really thought would happen, and…

“Is that okay?”

It took a long, heady moment to realise she was talking about the rope on his ankles. He tested it- again, he could feel the pressure from it, but it wasn’t cutting into his skin. In delight he realised with these new bonds he couldn’t lift his hips from the mattress more than a few inches, and that even that required an intense amount of effort. He was being kept in place, safe and securely tied to the bed, and he couldn’t move without her help, and he had never been so turned on in his whole damn life.

“It’s good.” He breathed in response to her question.

“Mulder…” there was the same hint of uncertainty as there’d been earlier. “Before we… you’re sure.”

God, she was absolutely adorable. He realised he’d never actually associated that particular word with her, and wondered why- she was adorable, so much so it hurt sometimes to be with her, and now she was standing at the foot of his bed, above him, still fully clothed while he lay here almost naked… and she was more adorable than ever.

“I’m sure.” He seemed constrained to two word utterances, but kept his eyes on hers. In truth, he’d never been more sure about anything in his whole life. _Take me, Scully_ , he wanted to say, I’m _all yours._

She seemed satisfied with the truth she saw in his eyes, and just as quickly as it had appeared the concern and doubt vanished, leaving nothing but lust in its wake. Mulder suddenly came to the realisation that she was enjoying this, too. She liked the power, and damn, it was hot as fuck. She tilted her head and he could practically see her mind whirring through possibilities. He met her eyes again- she raised an eyebrow, answering his unasked question, and knelt on the bed between his legs.

“This is really hot, Mulder.” He’d never heard her speak like that: low, sultry, like she was trying to seduce him- which she was, of course she was- and it did things to his body that he wasn’t prepared for. She didn’t stop.

“Seeing you tied up like this… it’s making me realise I can do what I want, and you can’t stop me- I can fuck you as long as I want, as hard as I want, and you can’t do anything about it…” As she spoke a hand dropped to his thigh, running up and down, getting dangerously close to his cock before retreating back down his leg.

If he had a say in it, he’d be telling her to hurry up, to get him inside _right now_ , or he was going to lose it. But he didn’t. That was the point. But Scully was so good at this, too good, and he was already aching for her, worried about how much longer they could keep this up. This could be considered torture if it didn’t feel quite so pleasurable.

“You’re killing me, Scully,” he grunted.

There it was again- that smirk. God, she was good. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Her hand snaked up to the front of his boxers again, and she reached for the waistband.

“I think these should come off.”

“Yours too?” Was that him? Since when did he sound so desperate?

Scully dug her nails into his thighs, raking them down to his knees where she gripped him tight.

“You going to be a good boy for me, Mulder?”

Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He nodded, so vigorously it was comical, and finally allowed himself to breathe as she undid the fastenings of her jeans and slid them down her legs, revealing a black lace thong. It was new, or at least he’d never seen it before, and the thought passed his mind that maybe she bought it for this specific night. He wondered if asking her to wear it again this quickly would appear a bit too desperate.

But damn, she looked good in lingerie. Why didn’t she wear it more often?

“Eyes up top, Mulder.”

This was always his favourite part. Scully pulled her vest off over her head, pressing her breasts together for far too short a time, and threw it across the room. Black bra. _Matching_ black bra. It contrasted her porcelain skin perfectly, and the cups were designed so he could glimpse the dusky pink of her areola. He met her eyes and realised his jaw was slack, and his mouth was dry.

“You’re stunning.”

“Why, thank you.”

She grinned and pulled his boxers down in one swift move, letting his cock spring free to bob against his stomach, hard and hot and aching with need. Cupping him with one hand, Scully stroked once, twice; his head fell back against the pillow, eyes drifting shut, and a low moan escaped him.

“You’re not going to last long, are you?”

Mulder laughed as much as he could through clenched teeth, and gave a short, sharp shake of his head. She didn’t say anything more, but kept her hand wrapped around his length, the pressure alone enough to make him squirm. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he only had a few seconds to register what she was doing- her free hand between her legs, two fingers inside, quickly bringing herself up to speed- before they shut on their own accord again, overwhelmed.

Not a second later, she was above him, and he could picture her moving the flimsy, sodden material aside to take him in. He felt the beautifully tight, warm slide down, heard her sigh in pleasure, but still couldn’t manage to open his eyes. If he did, he knew he’d lose all control in a matter of seconds. And then, _then_ , she thrusted on him a little harder, taking him deeper, and then he didn’t just feel the movement he _heard_ it too, heard her wet heat clench around him, heard the sound her flesh made when it hit his. He swore he even heard the tightening in his balls and the way Scully’s chest flushed that pink colour he loved.

He couldn’t control the angle or position, couldn’t get her to go faster, and Scully was taking full advantage of the fact, moving in a slow, calculated rhythm that wasn’t quite fast or hard enough.

“Ugh… Scully…”

“Be a good boy, Mulder.”

Her thumb rested on his chin, and she carefully coaxed his mouth open- he kept his eyes closed, not sure where she was going with this but knowing that whatever it was would very likely be the death of him.

He was right.

She slipped two fingers into his mouth, and immediately he smelt the heady, familiar perfume that could- and had- reduced him to tears. Oh, god, Scully, that’s _dirty_ … but he found himself powerless to resist, or speak, or do anything but suck her sweet wet fingers into his mouth, caressing with his tongue and savouring the taste of her arousal like a starving man.

With her fingers still between his lips, Scully resumed her pace, rocking against him and giving an occasional pinch to his nipples with her free hand. Mulder started to feel the heat building up inside of him, ready to be unleashed- he was going to come, _hard_ , tied to the bed with Scully’s fingers in his mouth and his cock in her pussy, his underwear around his ankles, and he needed to see her, needed to know she was up there with him, that she was as into this as him because it was Scully and she was so, so beautiful and he loved her more than words could describe…

He opened his eyes.

An image, a freezeframe, burnt onto his retinas before he squeezed his eyes shut again and exploded, hips arching and shaking: Scully, upright above him, her eyes locked on his, lip between her teeth, free hand under her bra and playing with her breast.

He heard her gasp his name and then a moment later she was lying on his chest, cheek against his neck as they both trembled from the release. As soon as he recovered, Mulder reached to stroke her hair, to pull her closer, but the restraints around his wrists still held firm. He groaned in frustration.

“Scully, untie me.”

“Please,” she chastised him, pulling back.

She reached up and he thought she was going to undo the knots, even if he had forgotten his manners, but she just ran a finger gently over the rope, a mischievous smile forming on her lips.

“And anyway… who says I _want_ to untie you?”

“Scully…”

She leaned forward- he tried not to look at her breasts, hanging so provocatively just out of reach of his mouth- and whispered in his ear.

“I’m in charge, Mulder.”

He felt a rush of blood southwards, which given the intensity of his recent orgasm was nothing sort of a miracle. But then it was hard to think of anything, because Scully unhooked her bra and moved forward just enough.

He caught her eye and valiantly lifted his head. It was going to be a long night.


	2. medical terminology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s his ‘Scully-I’m-not-sure-about-this-and-I-need-your-opinion’ voice, which is enough to get her worried at the best of times, but here? Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost definitely happened. It kind of references my fic Consummation.

“Scully?”

Panic alarm. That’s his ‘Scully-I’m-not-sure-about-this-and-I-need-your-opinion’ voice, which is enough to get her worried at the best of times, but _here_? _Now_? Why is he using that tone during sex, and why at this particular moment?

If he had a burning question to ask, couldn’t he have done it earlier? Or can’t he wait until, gee, she’s _maybe_ not quite so incapacitated? Not so soaking wet and desperate for him it almost makes her want to cry?

“Mulder…” she groans, not entirely from arousal, and raises her head. “Can’t it wait?”

“It’s sort of an…” he’s distracted momentarily by the way her abdominal muscles tremble beneath his meandering fingers. He glances up at her, but then just as quickly looks away again, uncharacteristically shy to meet her eyes.  “Immediate question.”

She’s not in the mood for guessing games. She raises an eyebrow.

“Can I use my mouth?”

“You don’t need to ask, Mulder.”

“We just haven’t done it before, I wanted to check you were okay with it.”

She’s struck by a mixture of emotions- endearment and impatience being the most obvious- as she props herself up on her elbows to properly look at him.

“You have, what about when-”

He shakes his head and sounds a little disappointed. “Doesn’t count. I got maybe two seconds in and had to stop before I lost it. And,” he nudges her leg and gives her a sideways grin, “you had your underwear on.”

Now excitement and anticipation course through her instead; she feels herself grow wetter at the thought of his mouth on her, his tongue on her clit, lapping at her, tasting her, his eyes meeting hers from between her legs…

“So…?”

“Mulder, shut up and start using that mouth for something worthwhile.”

He laughs and replaces his hand with his lips, kissing her navel.

“Yes, Agent Scully.”

The wet heat of his tongue traces down her stomach, and they both moan when he reaches her soft curls, any hope of being quiet completely gone. At least, Scully thinks, it is for her. If the way Mulder is guiding her legs apart and the way he seems intent on burying his head between her thighs are anything to go by, his mouth’s going to be a little too preoccupied to be making noise.

“Oh my god, Mulder.”

He mumbles something back, but his tongue is currently dipping inside her tight opening and she can’t be bothered to try and work it out. Friction from his stubble against her sensitive skin is making her even more aware of his movements, from the way his jaw is flexing to the exquisite feeling of his warm mouth over every inch of her. She feels a vibration- he’s humming, god, he’s actually _humming_ , Jesus Christ, Mulder- deep inside her before he draws back, mouth slack, licking the shiny wetness from his lips.

The smile he gives her is as arousing as it is infuriating. “You taste so good.”

Well. Fuck.

Before she’s even aware of it her hands are in his hair, and she’s pulling him back down, and he’s grunting and trying to say something but it feels so good that she doesn’t want to stop. Finally, he works her fingers free and raises his head, his cheeks flush and his breath coming in shocked gasps. But he’s grinning.

“God, Scully, try to suffocate a guy, why dontcha?”

“Auto-erotic asphyxiation, right?” She smirks back.

There’s a flash of something indefinable and as yet unseen in his eyes- a combination of lust, awe, and something primal, almost animal, that makes her body set alight. Mulder raises himself up and begins to work up higher, until he’s mere centimetres from her lips.

“That’s so hot.”

“What?”

“When you say something scientific or medical. It’s sexy.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Sexy.”

He nods and leans in to capture her mouth with his own. It’s a fight for dominance, all teeth and tongue and hot, frantic, breath, a kiss that somehow makes them both even more hungry for each other. Scully can taste herself on him, and realises that maybe that’s the point, maybe he’s _trying_ to make her taste herself.

She can’t remember ever being this wet.

The fight doesn’t stop after they draw back, with both of them hurrying for something to say even as they regain their breath, daring the other to talk first.

“Do you have a general kink pertaining to medical terminology?” Scully manages. “Or just when it’s coming from me?”

For a long moment he doesn’t respond, just keeps his eyes on hers while he lowers himself back down her body. He halts at her stomach, easing his head down until his breath is tickling her belly. She shivers, fighting to keep her composure.

“Just you,” he whispers finally, his voice so husky it almost hurts.

He nips at the soft skin just above her line of curls, and she hisses and arches her back, overcome by sensation. Taking advantage of her incapacitation, Mulder takes hold of her hips and angles them upwards towards his mouth so he can taste her again.

“Fuck, Mulder,” she gasps breathlessly.

This time he doesn’t respond except by tightening his grip a little, and then his tongue snakes out to dance over her, so lightly she can barely feel the contact. It’s maddening, enough to make her moan but nowhere near what she needs. Every time she rolls her hips to bring him closer he gently but firmly brings her back to the same position: he knows what he’s doing to her, and she loves and hates him for it in equal parts.

After what seems like an eternity of aimless movement across her flushed and swollen skin, Mulder finally finds her clit. Though maybe ‘finds’ is the wrong word- he’s known where it was this whole time, it’s not like he had to try very hard to get there.

Scully lets out a loud moan of relief and pleasure, shaking as he presses the flat of his tongue against her neglected nerve centre and brings her within grasping distance of that final, blissful peak. 

Then he pulls away.

“Oh, god, Mulder…” She’s too overwhelmed to be angry immediately, but there’s a very real possibility that she will kill him soon if he doesn’t get back to work. _Right. Now._

“Look at me?”

She opens her eyes, moves her arms so they prop her up rather than cover her forehead, and looks down at him. They maintain eye contact for a long, long, moment, and she almost screams before Mulder whispers to her.

“I love you.”

She’s about to say it back when he ducks his head and bites down on her clit, gently but so suddenly that it sends her flying before she knows what’s happening, sends her out of her body and somewhere only pleasure exists.

Distantly, she can hear herself whimpering and gasping his name, and feels his hand wrapping around hers, keeping her grounded as she trembles and bucks beneath him.

By the time she comes back down he’s level with her, kissing her brow and smoothing her hair back as he whispers endearments in her ear. Something about her being _good_ and _so beautiful,_ and praise, and love, and warmth, with an occasional _Scully_ thrown in. She could be mistaken, but she swears she hears him say _baby_ , too.

When her breath begins to come more easily, she rolls over to face him and rests her cheek oh his chest. A noise she’s never heard- from herself, or anyone else- escapes her, a soft, content one that sounds almost like purring. Mulder chuckles affectionately and kisses her hair.

“Did I do okay?”

Scully murmurs an affirmative, nestling further into his arms. He adjusts himself a little- her hand’s on the front of his shorts, and he’s still tender down there, so he gently moves her hand away. Scully looks up at him, confused.

“But you haven’t-” she mumbles, but he stops her.

“Yeah, I have.” He looks away a little bashfully. “I should probably have a shower, actually.”

She laughs. “That bad?”

“That good,” Mulder counters. “You’re very sexy.”

“Again- sexy?”

“Uh-huh.” He nuzzles into her hair, breathing in the scent that is uniquely her. “You’re absolutely irresistible, Scully.”

“You managed to resist for seven years.”

“With difficulty.”

“Want to see if you can resist a little longer?” She sits up and gives him a wicked smile.

He raises an eyebrow.

“Let’s go get that shower, Mulder.” She pulls him to his feet and drags a hand down his chest, sending a new shiver of arousal through him. “And maybe I can repay the favour.”

 

 


	3. stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shouldn't be doing this. They really shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request! And as usual my brain doesn't want to co-operate with me, so please bear with. Here's some slightly less smutty stuff in the meantime. (Also thank you for reading!)

They shouldn’t be doing this. They really shouldn’t.  

But Scully was cold. _Is_ cold. It’s February and the engine’s off so there’s no heating, and they’ve been sat here in the car for over two hours, and apparently the best way to warm up your partner (though not the way, Mulder suspects, the FBI would endorse) is to pull her onto your lap and make out like two desperate teenagers.

Despite her claims otherwise, Scully feels wonderfully warm in his arms, her body pressed against him, her hot mouth seemingly intent on devouring his own. It’s been exactly 59 days, 2 hours, 33 minutes and 25 seconds since New Year’s Day; 59 days, 2 hours, 33 minutes and 25 seconds since that first, beautiful kiss, the one that broke the dam between them and let out… this.

Scully fully lowers her weight onto his thighs, and he swears that that is the first moment he realises quite how tight his pants have become. Scully’s kisses are a good way of keeping him distracted from… well, anything, really, and he’s somehow managed to miss that all this activity is having a not-exactly-surprising effect on his body. And now… Jesus, now she’s realised too, and he’s about to say something- apologise, maybe, because they haven’t talked about this, really- when she grips his hips and grinds into his lap, rubbing herself on his cock. _Oh, god, oh my god, Scully, Scully, Scully…_

“Scully, we… _jesus_ … we have to stop. Scully.”

She’s gasping, barely an inch from his lips, the sweet sound of it doing nothing to help with things, and it’s almost enough for him to say _fuck it_ and forget all those worries. But then she leans forward and her forehead drops to his shoulder grudgingly.

For a long moment, the only noise is their quiet pants; Mulder watches as his breath condenses before him and forces himself to breathe slowly. He tries to coax some blood back up into his brain, too, but Scully’s still sitting in his lap and she smells so damn good… so that’s not going to happen, as his dick happily informs him. _Thanks, bud._ This is going down as the most awkward moment in their relationship. (Or, technically, it _isn’t_ going down. Which is kind of the problem.)

Scully comes to life a little in his arms, pressing her lips just below his jaw.

“Scully-” It’s barely audible. A half-gasp, half-moan, one that’s accompanied by an involuntary thrust of his hips.

“Why did you want to stop?”

Did she just ask that? Did _Dana Katherine Scully_ just ask why he made them stop humping in the front seat of a rental car?

He exhales, trying desperately to keep his voice level.

“Car sex isn’t as easy as it looks in the movies.”

Scully snorts. “Those tapes that aren’t yours don’t count as movies, Mulder.”

“No… there’s a film… few years ago. David Cronenburg. About car crashes or something…”

“Seriously? Mulder, from the trailer alone I’d guess it practically _was_ one of those tapes, but with better acting. Slightly better acting.”

“Better plot, too.” He tries to be witty, but Scully’s lips are still millimetres from his pulse point and he can feel their wet warmth, teasing him.

“Anyway…” she breathes, “Who said anything about sex?”

He always knew she’d be the death of him, one way or another. He never quite thought it would be like this, though, in the driver’s seat of a Buick Century when they should be watching out for their suspect… _shit._

“Shit!”

Scully jumps a little, drawing back. She looks at him quizzically.

“…Mulder?”

“The car’s gone.”

She swears, trying to climb off his lap. “Did you see it go?”

“No. No, I mean… I don’t know when I last looked. I sort of… forgot what we were supposed to be doing.”

If she hadn’t been sat in his lap thirty seconds ago, she would probably have rolled her eyes and reminded him that they were on thin ice with this one as it was. Then he would gun the engine, they’d drive off into the dark, and by the time the sun rose they’d have taken down some hidden supernatural cult and one of them (probably Mulder) would be in hospital, spared from death only by his partner’s quick thinking.

She seems prepared to do just that, but he has other ideas.

"Maybe he distracted us on purpose."

“According to you, this guy _can_ control minds.”

“I believe there’s some form of coercive persuasion at work, yes, which would make it possible for him to divert our attention.”

She hesitates, a ghost of a smile on her lips. She's got it. “Well, Mulder, if he can influence behaviour, then we should check if you can recall your actions from the past…” she pauses, checking the dash clock. “…thirty minutes?”

"I can't.”

At Scully’s quizzical eyebrow, he explains.

“Well, I remember what happened. But I don’t recall actually making any decisions in the past half hour.”

“You weren’t in control of your actions?” she says slowly. 

“Not completely, no.”

Mulder’s barely concealing a grin, now. To his delight, she continues to play along.

“Well, Mulder, as your doctor I’d say that if that’s the case you shouldn’t be out in the field.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, Agent Scully.”

There’s a dangerous twinkle in her eye as she straps herself into her seat.

“Think you can drive us back to the motel? Or do I need to drive?”

“I can drive.”

Scully reaches over and pats his knee, acting oh-so-innocent, when they both know damn well it’s her fault in the first place that his brain isn’t firing on all cylinders. His dick, only just down to half-mast, jumps to life, a willing marionette to Scully’s puppeteer hands. She smiles.

“All right then, if you insist. But I’m going to have to do a full medical when we get back.”

“Of course.”

He wouldn’t expect anything less. Scully is nothing if not thorough.


	4. anything and everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll do anything. Anything, just make her come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably good to mention here that breathplay can be dangerous and isn't for everyone, so if it's not up your alley, this is the chapter to skip. At the risk of subtracting from the smut, I've included a prelude as such, because maybe more than anything else, this kind of play has to be safe! And I personally find M&S establishing limits/safewords hot... so yeah.

Mulder cups her cheek and watches her face carefully.

“Are we going to try this?”

Scully takes a moment to respond. “I want to. I trust you, Mulder.”

“I know you do.” He leans over and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She responds, knowing exactly how to calm his nerves without saying a word.

It amazes him, sometimes- most of the time- that they share this understanding, this bond. Their minds and souls connected long before their bodies did, but she trusts him with every part of it, without question. She loves him with the same intensity that he loves her, and he’s only just adjusting to that reality.

“Okay. We need to take it nice and slow, and I need you to talk to me. Any problems, you say ‘stop’ or make an X with your arms, like this-” he gestures, a clear cross over his chest “-and we stop everything, right away, to make sure you’re all right.”

“Okay.”

“I’m only going to hold you for about twenty seconds at a time, no more than thirty. But if you need to breathe before then, you do red, and I’ll stop. We don’t stop everything, but you can breathe. Got that?”

“Yes. This for stop,” she replies, forming the cross, then brings her clenched fists up to Mulder’s cheeks, smiling at the way it exaggerates his pout. “And this when I need to breathe.”

“And we’re definitely okay on this?”

“A hundred percent.”

“Good.” He kisses her forehead, hands on her shoulders. “Good to go?”

The raise of her knowing eyebrow is all the answer he needs.

xXx

She’s come twice already, once from his tongue and then again with his cock inside her, and she’s nearly sated, but he’s having none of it. As he recovers from his orgasm she isn’t granted the same luxury, as he presses the thick purple vibe- her favourite, and he knows this- against her until she’s gasping and begging and balanced just on the razor’s edge, a hair’s breadth from that final drop.

She wants to do it, wants to come undone as Mulder keeps the most fundamental need from her, knowing he has full control of her body, her mind, her pleasure. And exactly as if he’s read her mind, the same way he always seems to, he dulls the vibration and looks up.

“You want to try this?”

She nods, anticipating his next question before he’s even started to talk. Their mindreading goes both ways.

“This to stop, this to breathe.” She says, forming the appropriate signs.

He chuckles at her ability to predict him, and takes her hand as he leans down to touch his forehead to hers. Between their entwined hands he can feel her heartbeat thumping, and her breaths come quick and shallow; he knows it’s not just because of the vibrations.

“Don’t be afraid to use them, okay? This is only going to work if you trust me, if we communicate.”

“I know,” she murmurs, squeezing his fingers. “I’m good.”

He kisses her, at the same time nudging the vibe to a higher setting with his free hand. She moans into his open mouth, arching her back to try and direct it where she needs it, but it’s not enough. She pulls back.

“Mulder…”

She’ll do anything. Anything, just make her come.

As Mulder takes his hand from hers, she begins to breathe deeply, trying to ignore the thrill of anticipation running through her. He strokes her hair, giving her a quick warning:

“Deep breath.”

And then he’s got his hand over her mouth, pinching her nose shut between his thumb and forefinger, and the connotations of overwhelming power he holds is enough to force her eyes shut from arousal. He pushes the vibe harder against her, and any fear is immediately silenced by that desperate, relentless need for completion.

As it goes on, Scully realises that Mulder was right- her thoughts, normally racing and flying into overdrive, even in a situation like this- are quiet, her mind only focussed on one thing. Time slows so every second is like eternity and every touch is amplified, engulfing her body in sensation.

Before she’s even expecting it, she feels her body begin to tremble, and suddenly there’s no air left, she needs to breathe, but she’s coming, she’s coming, and it feels so much more intense, so good, so, so, good…

Mulder lets go.

The entire world crashes back in as she gasps for air, and for a moment she feels everything all at once and there’s no voice in her head to stop her responding. She cries out, arches her back, just lets go, for once, and it feels incredible. It keeps going forever, it seems, but eventually it dulls down- even though her internal muscles continue to clench weakly, she can finally relax.

Mulder turns the vibe off and lies by her side, gently stroking her belly. She wants to talk but can’t, not yet- fortunately Mulder seems happy to stay quiet for a while, just caressing her skin and breathing in her scent.

Her rapid breaths soon fall into rhythm with his, and just as she begins to talk Mulder interrupts.

“Okay?”

She laughs. “What clued you in?”

“You don’t normally make that much noise. And you don’t normally wet the sheets.”

“I-” Scully tries to push herself up onto her elbows to look, but she’s still too weak. It doesn’t matter, though- she realises she can feel it: the fabric is damp beneath her and something wet coats her inner thighs and perineum. Realising what this means, she finds herself speechless all over again.

“That’s never happened before,” she manages finally.

“I bet you’ve never let go like that before,” Mulder teases, kissing her cheek. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

Scully rolls her eyes. “That’s what this is about? Validation?”

“No.” He sounds shocked. “At least 10% of it was about making you come.”

She hits him, and he just laughs.


	5. lust and need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Mulder.” She works her ass against him, the buzz of alcohol giving her a sudden rush of confidence. “You want this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt shouldn't have taken this long. I am so sorry that this took so long- I should probably come up with a serious excuse but honestly it's just been a combination of real life, writer's block, and still not feeling confident with smut. Thank you for your patience, and I hope this is at least kind of near to what you wanted.

There’s an empty six pack of beers on her floor. Her couch has been thoroughly wrecked after a make out session of the likes of which Scully hasn’t experienced since she was in 12th grade, and despite her squeals of protest that thing Mulder does with his tongue made her concede. They can deal with the couch later.

Right now there’s only the bed, her, and Mulder, hard and hot behind her. She keeps wriggling and she knows he’s holding her tight enough to make bruises, but right now that doesn’t matter either. There’s something incredibly arousing about this- she feels feral, wild, on her hands and knees while he rubs his cock all over her.

“Hey, Mulder.” She works her ass against him, the buzz of alcohol giving her a sudden rush of confidence. “You want this?”

He grunts and thrusts his hips into her, making her chuckle.

“You want it?” She knows he does, doesn’t need him to say it, but loves to hear him moan for her, loves to hear what she can do to him.

“You know I want it, Scully.” He thrusts again, so hard she has to grab onto the headboard for balance. “Wearing that skirt on a case… you’re. So. Damn. Distracting.”

He punctuates each word with a quick snap of his hips, and coupled with his voice- deep and warm, firm but sexy as hell- it’s enough to make her gasp. Mulder grabs her waist and pulls her back, kneading her firm cheeks with both hands as he slides himself through her slippery folds. She’s wet, so wet she can smell herself, so much there’s no friction. She needs more. She needs so much more.

“Mulder.” It’s a breathless plea, one that makes him pause for a second.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck my ass.”

He jerks against her involuntarily, and she feels her own muscles do the same, impossibly turned on just from saying the words. He groans, so loud and broken that she has to smile. Despite everything, she feels dizzy with power- she’s the one pulling the strings, even now. And she knows they both love it.

“You sure?”

“Uh-huh.” She’s panting now, both from exertion and excitement, and while the strength of her need is enough to frighten her, it’s also intoxicating. This isn’t something sober, sensible, Agent Scully M.D. would do… but that’s almost part of the thrill.

Mulder scoots off of the bed, knowing exactly where he’s going. Scully pauses for a moment- does she even have any lube? It’s been a while since she’s needed it- but after a few moments of rummaging in the closet, she hears Mulder shut the door and come back to the bedside.

He rests a hand on her lower back, encouraging her to arch up, and slides a finger into her, pumping slowly to get it wet. Then he retreats, and ever so carefully eases just the tip into her ass. Scully hisses at the new sensation, and he stops.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Keep going.”

He presses, stretches, circles, at an almost impossibly slow pace, until his long finger’s completely inside her. Scully lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“How does that feel?” Mulder asks hoarsely.

“Good,” she gasps. “Keep going.”

He pumps once, twice, three times, and soon there’s a second, then a gentle third. He’s breathing heavily above her, and she can hear her heart thumping in her ears. Everything is more intense with him, and this is no exception. She feels like she might pass out from the sheer force of arousal running through her.

“Okay?” He asks.

“Yes.” There is no way to form a longer sentence at this point, especially not when he drips more lube onto her.

She hears the ripping of a condom packet and is happy to know that someone, at least, is still thinking straight. They’ve never used one before- pregnancy is impossible, and they’ve seen each other’s blood work- but she’s kept some, just in case.

His fingers slide out and he grabs hold of her hips again, pulling her back against him. More lube, cold against her burning skin. There’s a moment of hesitation, and then she feels him, hot and hard and slick, rubbing over her ass again.

Impatience burns through her. She pushes back against him, and he leans forward to kiss her neck, nibbling at the skin there. She knows he’s only trying to get her to relax, but it’s still infuriating as hell. She wants him now.

“Mulder, come on.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Come on, Mulder, just give it to me.”

He takes a deep breath and leans back to guide himself in. There’s a slight twinge of discomfort, but then the head slides in smoothly and suddenly it feels incredible. Mulder evidently agrees- she can feel him holding back, giving her time to adjust, but she knows that his body will be trembling with the effort. He eases in a little more and they both groan.

“Aw, fuck, Scully… so tight. You’re so damn tight.”

She moans quietly at his words, unintentionally clenching around him.

“Breathe. Relax.”

She forces herself to do so as his hand caresses her back, his thumb circling her tattoo on each down stroke. Deeper, deeper, inch by inch, every millimetre intensifying the sensation so much more than when he’s fucking her usually. It aches, but it’s good, and she realises she’s now moaning continually, echoing Mulder’s heavy panting.

After an eternity he’s completely seated inside of her, feeling so much bigger than usual, so big Scully feels like she’s going to burst. There’s barely enough room to breathe, let alone move.

“Can I…” Mulder pulls back a little, asking permission.

Scully smirks into the pillow. “I think you're asking me if you _may_. By all means, if you can, go ahead.”

“Shit,” he mumbles, slowly pulling out of her as she fights to stay relaxed. She’s empty now, so empty.

“Mulder…” she whines. She actually _whines_.

The effect is immediate; Mulder thrusts back in, still painfully slow, and they moan in unison.

“I’m not… going to last long.”

Again, it’s impossible to reply. Instead she just wiggles her hand down, hearing Mulder’s grunts as she begins to alternate between rubbing her clit and fingering herself. Inside it is wet and tight, and she realises with a rush that she can feel Mulder moving within her, through the thin wall that separates them. This is so much more than she expected. More than she knows how to handle.

Mulder begins to pump harder now, faster, to the point where anything but just letting it happen is impossible- she holds on as he pounds her into the mattress, no longer able to touch herself. All that’s left is raw lust and need now, and it’s almost enough but her orgasm is just out of reach.

Two more deep thrusts from Mulder and he shouts, gripping her ass to his hips as he comes. Scully misses the feeling of him emptying himself into her, but the way his body shakes is enough to let her know he’s coming hard, and she hears herself moan at the thought.

He pulls out of her gently and collapses onto the bed, not bothering to remove the condom. Scully stretches a little, watching him breathing deeply as his face is still contorted in ecstasy. There’s a long pause, silent save for their heavy breathing. 

The room smells like sweat and beer and sex.

Scully flops down onto the bed next to him, smiling. He’s adorable when he’s like this- sated, happy, with all the darkness kept away from him. He is almost devout in his need for her to come first, and while Scully’s surprised she can’t blame him for this time around. But soon enough he’s stirring, looking ashamed of himself, and Scully adds something else to the long lists of reasons she loves Fox Mulder.

He pushes himself up, but his elbows buckle almost immediately and he hits the bed again.

“Sorry,” Mulder gasps. “I’ll be there in a second.”

Scully laughs out loud. “Have I finally rendered you speechless?”

“I’m not young anymore.”

She sighs, snuggling up next to him. “You can say that again.”

“Seriously, Scully, give me a minute, I’ll be right there.”

“Yeah, but Mulder...”

Once again, she surprises him and herself by getting on her knees again, straddling his chest. Mulder moans at the view.

She gives him a wicked smirk. “Who said I needed your help?”


	6. saturni coles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Mulder and Scully getting caught in the shower by Maggie. Or, Mulder Washes Scully's Hair While She Goes Down On Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2/3, and by the speed these are going no one will ever send me one again... but anyway. I had fun with this one, thank you. Dom Mulder and something inspired by this week's episode are on the way ;) Enjoy. (Proof reading? What's proof reading?)

It’s Saturday. Weekends used to be for baths, and meeting with your mother, and reading, sometimes with a pint of ice cream to boot. Now you tend to spend them in the basement of the Hoover building, following up leads or searching for new ones- or at least you try to. A few weeks ago Mulder insisted on a push up contest (you let him win), and then you played a game of I Spy which only ended because you got into a discussion about whether a shadow could be classed as an object. Ever since then, the weekends have just been an excuse to see each other and mess around in the office.

You’re both going to have to miss even that today.

Somehow you’ve stayed in bed until gone eleven, which is unheard of for you, but not surprising considering that you didn’t get to sleep until the early hours of the morning. Mulder may be nearing forty, but his libido is something to be reckoned with.

He approaches you from behind, snaking his hands around your waist and burying his face into your hair.

“Shower?” He mumbles as you lean back into his warm chest.

“Your refractory period should be an X-File.”

He pulls back and meets your eyes in the mirror as you smirk.

“What are you implying?” Mulder squeezes you tighter with a smile of his own. “I just want to wash your hair.”

You raise an eyebrow and watch as he pouts a little, with just enough of those puppy dog eyes to make you melt.

“It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

“And that surprises you?” You barely left the bedroom yesterday, and you only got back from the case on Thursday evening, so who knows when you last properly washed your hair out.

Thursday evening. Has it really been less than 48 hours since you and Mulder first started this?

“Come on,” he whispers, planting a kiss just above your ear. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

xXx

Mulder’s hands massage over your scalp, lathering the shampoo as it were some ritual that requires great care, rather than an everyday task. But you’ve learnt that Mulder likes to worship you- yesterday he spent almost an hour on his knees at your altar, learning what you liked, how to make you moan with just a flick of the tongue, coaxing you to completion more expertly than anyone before him.

The size difference between you is only heightened now, as he towers over you with his hands cupping your skull and you run your own tiny fingers along the curve of his muscles, marvelling at their strength. They run over the discoloured patch on his shoulder, all that’s left of the gunshot wound that you gave him all those years ago, before you replace your hand with your lips. You feel a fluid shiver shoot through his body, and smile.

“I wasn’t joking,” he whispers warmly in your ear. “If anyone asks, you started this, not me.”

He doesn’t resist, though, as you trail your tongue down his torso, labelling the muscles as you go: _pectoralis major, external oblique, rectus abdominis_ …

His coarse hair tickles your cheek as you kneel, the porcelain of the shower cool against your skin. Mulder moves so his body is blocking the spray, his hands still stroking your hair and getting the last of the suds out. His dedication makes you laugh as you playfully nip the inside of his thigh before focussing on the task in hand.

Mulder’s libido isn’t the only thing that’s impressive. You’ve never really been particularly interested in giving head, but as with everything Mulder is different. His dick is beautiful, for want of a better word, perfectly curved and smooth as you rub your cheek along his length, warm and pulsing with life. It’s all you can do to show him even a fraction of the loving worship he gives you.

You go to work, dragging your lips up his perfect column of flesh, and have to bite back a smile when he moans your name. How often has he imagined this? Your own fantasies are countless after so many years, and you have no doubts that Mulder’s list is even longer. The thought is strangely endearing, and the realisation that he wants you as much as you want him hits you all over again.

He grunts again as you wrap your lips around the head of his cock and look up at him, raising an eyebrow for show. With your hand stroking where your mouth can’t reach, you play with him a little, bringing your tongue out to swipe the pre-cum that oozes from his tip. It shouldn’t surprise you that you can turn him on so quickly, but it’s an unexpected ego boost to see and hear him quite so overwhelmed.

“Scully…” he starts.

You suck, lightly, and it’s like you’ve stolen his ability to speak. But then you hear it, too, over the steady patter of the shower- the unmistakable jangle of keys, somewhere outside the bathroom.

Oh, shit.

“Dana?”

Oh, _shit…_

Mulder nearly jumps out of his skin. “Is that your mom?”

He looks like a kid who’s just been found with his hand in the cookie jar. You would laugh, but you get the feeling you’re wearing a fairly similar expression.

It’s Saturday, and you’re meant to be going out with your mother for brunch. You’re a special agent of the FBI, a scientist, a doctor, and you managed to forget a standing engagement because of Mulder and his glorious dick. And now your mother is going to find out about your new relationship in the worst way possible.

Well, maybe not the worst way. She saw Bill and his 11th grade girlfriend necking in the back of church one Sunday, and she grounded him for weeks.

Mulder helps you up, and at your nod switches off the shower.

“I’ll be out in a minute, mom!” You call, hoping like hell you don’t sound like you were just interrupted from giving a blowjob to your not-so-platonic-anymore partner.

Neither of you brought clothes into the bathroom. Mulder’s grabbing a towel as you realise that this is going to be very awkward for everyone involved. Unless…

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind getting my robe from the bedroom?”

Mulder can stay in the bathroom. You’ll get dressed and then go out with your mother, and when you come back you can pick up where you left off. Easy. She’ll be none the wiser. You’re feeling pretty proud of yourself until you see Mulder’s cheeks pale.

“Scully,” he hisses. “My clothes are in the bedroom.”

As are yours. And the whole room probably smells like sex. Fuck, did you put the vibrator away last night?

“Um, mom?”

No reply. You bang your head against the door.

Mulder snorts, and you realise how stupid you must look, naked and dripping onto the tile while desperately trying to hide the fact that the man who gave you a great many orgasms the night before is currently in your bathroom, and was, as of two minutes ago, sharing your shower.

You catch Mulder’s eye, and then you’re both laughing, because you feel like teenagers all over again, stuck in here your mother outside while you wait for her to realise what she walked in on.

But this is Mulder, after all. You never expected any different.


	7. good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has never told Mulder this, but working it out is his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only taken me... 50 days? to churn this one out, sorry for the wait. I have no idea how people write smut so fast. Anyway, here's dom Mulder, with dirty talk. Enjoy ;)

There are things he’s learnt about his partner in the last few weeks that he never thought he’d experience: the little noise she makes before she comes, the way her hair smells in the dawn breaking through the window, what her deft little fingers feel like around his cock. There are other things, things he hadn’t known existed, that still threaten to amaze him- that smirk she gives him when she’s got him right where she wants him, or that she gets wet just seeing him crunching a sunflower seed in his mouth, rolling with his tongue. But he’s known her greatest secret for a while.

She wants to lose control. Dana Katherine Scully gets off on disobeying authority, gets off on having power, but ultimately likes it- _loves_ it- when that’s taken away from her. When she has to get approval, has to ask for permission, let someone else take over.

She has never told Mulder this, but working it out is his job.

He’s a psychologist, for crying out loud. He knows her better than she knows herself. He’d psychoanalysed her within a few days of meeting her- he knows exactly what she needs, what she wants from him. It hasn’t escaped his attention that she comes harder when he’s in a position of power over her, when he grips her hips or bites down into her skin, knowing she’ll bare the marks.

She might think it’s a cliché, and a stupid one at that, but it’s Scully, and there is nothing stupid or clichéd about Scully and her needs.

Telling her this would be a bad idea.

So he plans to show her, instead.

As soon as she's through the door, he's on her, pushing her back against it with a solid thud that makes her whimper into his mouth. That noise magically ignites the arousal simmering inside of him, and he finds himself holding her tighter. Scully can’t move off of the door; his hands are wrapped around her wrists, pinning her there, leaving her defenceless against his kisses. Their teeth clack as Mulder forces his tongue into her mouth, mapping out the landscape he already knows by heart.

He has to touch her. He’s always been a tactile person, and Scully… Scully’s skin is like no other, soft beyond belief and warm, so warm it burns him sometimes. He releases her arms and cups her face, deceptively gentle. The touch of her hair is like feathers against his cheek, which he knows is rough with evening shadow. He knows that Scully loves it- she’s told him as much, more than once.

Maybe Scully’s feeling the same urge to touch him, because as soon as he lets go of her she’s moving. Her hands creep up to his waist, pulling at his shirt, but Mulder pushes them back down, not too firmly but enough to convey the message: stay.

Scully moans again.

"Do you trust me?" He murmurs as he pulls back.

"You know I do." She replies quietly. "I trust you with everything."

He kisses her forehead, keeping his lips there for one moment. He feels Scully relax at his touch, and hears her sigh in pleasure as he slips a hand past her waistband and finds her already wet.

"You want this.”

"Yes." Is her simple response. It doesn't need explanation.

"If it gets too much, tell me to stop."

"It won't be too much." She reassures him, her eyes half shut as he strokes her more firmly before plunging two fingers as deep inside as he can from this angle.

Scully grips his wrist, gasping as he teases her clit with his thumb. She rides his hand against the door until Mulder feels her begin to clench around his fingers, and he quickly pulls them out, making her groan.

“Mulder-”

He silences her with a quick shake of his head. "Are you going to be good for me?"

Her eyes widen, and not just in surprise. That’s when he first sees it, properly- that need to please, the desire to relinquish control.

He wants nothing more than to give it to her.

"Yes," she whispers, as if affirming his thoughts.

“On your knees.”

She obeys almost immediately. He makes her wait for a moment before unfastening his belt and letting his jeans fall to the floor. He’s already half hard- Scully does that to him, so quickly it’s ridiculous- and that isn’t lost on her.

She smirks a little, probably knowing full well what he’s got in mind, and while he loves that smile Mulder can’t let her get control back as easily as that. He pulls himself free of his boxers, noticing Scully’s subconscious lick of her lips. God, how many times has he seen her do that? How many times has she driven him crazy with just that one move?

She shuffles closer and takes him in one hand, stroking him slowly.

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

She doesn’t stop.

“If you keep that up-”

He breaks off when she leans forward to lick up his length, her free hand reaching to tug at his waistband. Mulder lets her pull his boxers off, before stepping away from her hungry mouth. It’s almost too quiet to hear, but he thinks she mewls a little.

“You want this in your mouth?”

She nods, lips parted as she pants for breath.

“Take off your shirt.”

With deft fingers she begins to unbutton her blouse, and Mulder feels himself getting harder with every inch of creamy skin she exposes. She’s the only person who can leave him speechless with next to no effort, and she revels in it. Dana Scully plus a plain white bra should be illegal.

As she casts her shirt aside, she catches Mulder’s eyes, wordlessly asking if she should continue.

“No, keep it on.”

No reaction. If she’s surprised, she’s intent on not letting him know.

“You were naughty, weren’t you?”

Scully nods, tensing her jaw to contain a smile.

“I’m going to have to punish you.”

He says it carefully, watching for any sign that this she’s uncomfortable, that it’s too much for her. There’s nothing but trust in her eyes.

She sits up, ready and waiting, as he steps forward again and rests a hand on her head, the other one wrapped around his base. He moves closer until she’s kissing the tip of his cock, then moves to cup her cheek, coaxing her mouth open.

“Take it deep, Scully.”

She does so, obediently, quickly swallowing past her gag reflex until she’s almost taken him whole, her nose brushing against his pubic hair. Mulder barely shows a reaction, but she can feel his legs trembling and smiles inwardly. Mulder must notice, or maybe he’s just feeling cruel, because he swiftly laces his fingers in her hair and applies the slightest pressure, silently telling her to stay put.

He’s never done this before, but as she raises her eyes to his, Scully can see the watchful look in his eyes, letting her know that at the first sign of discomfort he’ll stop and release her. This isn’t about hurting her, or getting him off regardless of anything she wants- he’s doing this for her as much as him, maybe more. No, this is about trust, it’s about how far they can take this, how much they’re comfortable doing.

After another long moment he makes a fist in her hair and pulls her up off his cock, onto her feet again.

“Good girl.”

Scully gasps at his words and feels her muscles clench in automatic response. She’s desperate for him. She can’t remember ever being this wet. With his fingers still in her hair, Mulder forces her chin up to meet his eyes.

“What do you want, Scully?”

What does she want? What _doesn’t_ she want?

“I want you to fuck me.” It’s meant to be composed, but instead it comes out husky and desperate.

Mulder waits. She realises what he wants. Under normal circumstances, she’d never give it to him, but now, like this, she doesn’t really have a choice.

“Please.”

He smiles. “I love it when you beg me.”

As if she doesn’t know that already. Mulder loves anything that shows how much she needs him.

He takes her hand and walks her through to the bedroom, before releasing her with a firm look.

“Stay there. Take your clothes off.”

Another rush of arousal floods through her as she nods compliantly, watching him as he quickly strips the bed of the comforter and pillows. He has an idea, one Scully can’t even begin to guess at, but it’s the very unknown that turning her on.

“Okay, lie on your back. Bend your knees and hold your ankles.”

Lying like this, curled up in a ball, she is exposed to him. Vulnerable. It should make her feel scared, but it doesn’t. She meant what she said- she trusts him with everything, and knows he would never harm her.

Mulder guides her legs apart, then kneels on the bed between them.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes.”

“And what are you gonna be?”

Before she can reply, he bends down to kiss her, and she responds eagerly, not knowing how much she’d wanted this until now. Without fail, Mulder’s kisses set off sparks inside of her- the novelty never wears off. She’s losing herself in his mouth and his tongue when he thrusts sharply, inside of her in one movement.

“Oh fuck.” He swallows her moan before drawing back and looking into her eyes.

“What are you going to be, Scully?”

“Your… good girl.”

“That’s right. Be good and I’ll let you come.”

“Please.” She murmurs, no longer embarrassed to be begging for him. Just one touch is all she needs, and she feels she could burst into flames.

Mulder pushes deep, and they both moan. He begins to thrust, slowly at first before picking up the pace. It’s not quite enough for Scully- he’s not going deep enough, and the angle’s off, just brushing her clit but not hard enough to do anything.

He must know this, but he makes no move to change his rhythm, despite her whimpering pleas. Just when it seems this beautiful torture will last forever, he stops. Scully can’t decide if this lack of sensation is better or worse than being constantly balanced on a razor’s edge, but Mulder doesn’t give her much time to think.

“Come on, Scully, you can do better than that.”

A flare of irritation burns through her.

“Better than what?” Thankfully, her voice seems to have regained some of its usual authority.

“How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?”

Oh, god. She’s not good at this, being vocal during sex, but it’s hardly surprising that Mulder’s asked for it. She remembers the big stupid grin on his face the first time he made her take the lord’s name in vain like this, and silently curses his ridiculous need for validation.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” He pressures gently.

Does she do this or not? It’s her choice, but at the same time it isn’t, not really- there’s only one answer she can give.

“I want you,” she manages quietly.

Mulder’s expression softens a little. He begins his slow grinding again. “That’s good.”

“I… Mulder, I need you to go faster.”

He doesn’t, and she lets out a half-groan, half-whine. It makes up her mind for her- if that’s how he wants it, then fine. She’ll play. She knows she might get punished for it, but deep down they both know that’s what she wants. Disobeying him is part of the thrill, and he is such a perfect little psychologist for working that out.

“Fuck me harder.”

“That’s more like it.” He praises hot in her ear, obliging.

Scully fights not to just let go and fall over the edge like this, and finds that the appeal of giving Mulder a bit of his own medicine is more than enough of an incentive. She turns her head to suck on his neck, and savours the moan that escapes his lips. She focusses on sounding as sultry as the women in those tapes that aren’t his, even though it makes her want to laugh.

“You going to come, Mulder?”

He grunts, manages to speak between gasps. “You said you’d be good.”

“I’m being good. I’m following your orders.”

“No,” he replies, thrusting up into her so hard she lets out a cry. “You’re trying to take control. Is that what you want?”

Scully opens her mouth to say yes, but then he hits just there, right there, and her body gives her the answer.

“No.”

Mulder laughs and Scully knows she’s smiling, too- this game is arousing and hot as hell, but it’s fun, like their verbal sparring matches in the office. They do best when in conflict with each other- blindly obeying and following Mulder has never been in her interest, and she isn’t about to change that now.

“Come on, Scully, be a good girl.”

“I think I’d rather be bad.”

He grips her hips and pumps hard, telling her just what he thinks about that. Scully is powerless to do anything but hold on and wait for the inevitable, letting little noises escape her lips each time his body meets hers. Mulder is breathing heavily, tickling her ear with warmth. She wriggles a little and he shifts to nip at her neck, sucking hard.

 _No hickeys where anyone can see them_ , she thinks frantically, but really she doesn’t care. She wants the entire Hoover Building to know that she’s Mulder’s. She’s Mrs Spooky, for ever and ever, until death does them part, and she doesn’t give a damn who knows.

Mulder lets go with a moan, no doubt feeling the clench of her muscles around him, and kisses her hard. The taste of his breath and the feel of his wet tongue is all she needs to fall over that edge, pulling Mulder with her.

They lie side by side a while, shimmering in the afterglow, before Mulder pushes himself up to look at her.

“I like it when you’re good, Scully.”

She lazily opens one eye. “Mmhmm?”

A wicked grin. “I think I like it better when you’re naughty, though.”


	8. office work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written to fulfil a prompt from xfpornbattle on Tumblr, #78: hurt/comfort, breast worship, nipple sucking, the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I write smut really slowly so... I'm working on a couple of other prompts from the xfpornbattle too but in the meantime check out the masterlist for other people's awesome smut! -> https://xfpornbattle.tumblr.com/

“… and apparently my breasts are too small for him. He prefers, and I quote, ‘the Pamela Anderson type’.” Scully rolls her eyes and huffs a little. “I’ve told mom to stop setting me up with men. I’m able to plan dates myself.”

Mulder, sat behind the desk, pretending to be engrossed in the latest expenses report, desperately tries not to pay attention to Scully’s verbal outburst. Definitely trying not to wonder what it meant that Scully was discussing her breasts with him. They were best friends. Best friends told each other these kinds of things. But of course he had to go and ruin it.

“What’s wrong with them?”

Scully’s head snaps up so fast that it makes him jump. “What?”

He tries to backpedal. “I just mean… if someone criticizes your breasts by saying they’re too small- not yours, specifically, I mean anyone’s-”

The file in front of her is shut calmly as Scully turns to face him. “That wasn’t what you said.”

“It’s what I meant.”

It isn’t, it isn’t, he knows it isn’t, but what he did mean is too dangerous to say out loud. But so is lying about this whole thing. They’ve been doing it for years now. When is this game going to stop?

“It isn’t.” He says quietly. “It wasn’t what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

He can’t do this. It’ll ruin their partnership, it’ll destroy the past six years together, it’ll tear them apart. But he’s sick of waiting.

“I meant that I think they’re beautiful.”

“My breasts?”

“…yes.”

There’s a long pause where Mulder waits for the world to crumble down around him and Scully to drag him outside to beat him to a pulp. She doesn’t. She gets up and before he knows what’s going on she’s got his face in her hands and she’s kissing him.

For a long moment he’s too shocked to respond, but then he realises what’s happening. He’s kissing Scully. Scully’s kissing him.

He breaks from his trance and grabs her, pulling her down over him. The blood in his ears thumps in time with his thoughts: _Scul-ly. Scul-ly._

There’s no need to talk- their mouths open together on an unspoken signal, tongue seeking tongue, as Scully lowers herself properly into his lap, straddling his thighs. Her scent is intoxicating, overpowering, and it only makes him more desperate. Mulder finds himself running his hands over her body, gripping her tight and pressing his lips to hers with almost bruising intensity. Finally his hands settle on her hips, his thumbs massaging quick little circles through the fabric- hers tangle in his hair, bringing him even closer, and he has to force himself not to moan.

When they separate to breathe, Scully keeps her open mouth millimetres from his, so close he can taste her breath- sweet and heavy, just daring him to come back for more. He wants to, god does he want to, so much so it’s a primordial need buzzing through his veins… but before he can lean in Scully’s reaching to undo his tie. She pulls his collar down and presses her lips to his neck, sucking at his skin as she steadily grinds down onto his lap. He’s already achingly hard, just from one kiss.

Oh, shit, this is happening. They need to talk about this before they regret something.

“Scully-”

“Don’t talk,” she murmurs, nipping his earlobe. “Just kiss me again.”

How can he refuse that?

Scully throws Mulder’s tie away and begins unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers, never letting her mouth stray from his. Mulder, meanwhile, is remembered of the first time he went this far with a girl- fumbling with her shirt and worrying he’s going too far. He still half believes that one false move will get him a kick in the ass.

That is, until Scully pulls away again and brings his hands to her breasts.

“Touch me.”

He doesn’t wait another moment. Scully helps him take her blouse off and removes her bra, arching her body into his. That first touch of skin against skin sends a stab of electricity down his spine. Scully’s skin is so soft, and her breasts are heavy and full, pressed between them. Mulder snakes his hands up to cup them, and is thankful when Scully captures his moan with her mouth.

Of all the places their first time could’ve happened, it has to be here, in this office. At their desk. _Their_ desk, because really the instant Scully walked into this room six years ago she laid claim on everything inside it. The desk, the files, the pencils stuck in the ceiling.

And him.

She’s owned him for so long, it’s a wonder they hadn’t done this sooner.

Mulder finds himself suddenly desperate to mark her as his, to take what he can only hope she has finally given him. He’s still a little surprised that she doesn’t resist as he grips her hair and pulls her head back, giving him full access to her neck.

He learns fast: that little hollow above her clavicle tastes of vanilla, and her skin feels fresh but musky at the same time, somehow turning him on even more. That smell he’s always associated with her is overpowering as he travels lower- he imagines Scully spraying perfume between her breasts in the morning, as if daring him to find it.

As he rubs his cheek against her hard nipple, she wriggles in his lap. She’s ticklish. For some reason Mulder finds in adorable, and does it again until Scully’s giggling between curses.

“Mulder, for god’s sake… _oh jesus_!”

The first time he sucks her nipple into his mouth it’s enough to make her cry out in shock. Within moments she’s gripping onto him for dear life, gasps escaping her lips, and Mulder has to smirk as he teases her. It’s not the first time he’s made her take the Lord’s name in vain, but definitely the first time he’s done so like this.

They both know it won’t be the last.


End file.
